My Jacob
by Miss.T-Stanley
Summary: This is the part in Eclipse where Jacob kisses Bella for the first time, except Edward and Jacob have switched places. This is my first publishing so I hope you all like it! I'd really appriciate it you would review it :D thanks to everyone who does!


"I'll be back at 6:00 to pick you up."Jacob said, putting his warm hand up against my cheek.

"Okay." I replied, turning my head to the side so I could press my lips against his palm. He closed his eyes and smiled.

I heard a car honk in the distance and I looked out the windshield to see a shiny silver Volvo parked about seventy yards away.

Jacob sighed and opened his eyes. "Stupid bloodsucker," he said under his breath.

I frowned. "Come on Jacob, please don't. He's my best friend."

He sighed again. "Sorry, Bells. I'll try to stop."

"Promise?"

"Yes, ma'am." He replied, and did an army salute. I laughed and rolled my eyes.

"Bye, Jake." I reached for the door handle, but before I could reach it, Jacob's hand was on mine, and I was being pulled back to him. He pulled me up into one of his bear hugs. I hugged him back and after a few seconds he let me go.

"I love you, be safe." He told me with concern deep in his voice.

"I love you too, Jake," I told him reassuringly. "and don't worry, you can trust Edward. If you two weren't so stubborn then I'm sure you guy's would be really good friends."

"Ha-ha, good try, Bells. But that's near impossible." he said, laughing. "Actually," he said after a moment, "it_ is_ impossible."

"Well can you at least try to be _reasonable_?" I sighed, already knowing the answer.

"No Bella. It's against the rules."

I started tracing the lines that were on his big hands with my finger. "I hate the rules." I mumbled under my breath.

He laughed. "That's just the way it is." We heard another honk from Edward's car. "Guess you'd better be going." He sounded a little sad.

"See you at six." I reached up and pulled his face down to mine. I pressed my lips to his for a few seconds, and then pulled away.

He looked at me questioningly. "I don't want to push Edward too far." I said, a slight warning in my tone. He laughed. "What?" I asked, confused.

"Nothing, just thought of a fun little experiment we may have to try out soon." He grinned.

I rolled my eyes, "Bye Jake, see you later. I love you." I pushed the door open and jumped to the ground.

"I love you too, Bells." He said as I closed the door, still laughing.

I walked over to Edward's car. Before I hopped in, I turned around and waved to Jacob. I saw him wave back and then turned the Rabbit around and drove away. I got into Edward's car and shut the door.

"Hi, Edward." I grinned at him.

"Hello Bella. What do you want to do today?" He asked while starting the car.

"Doesn't matter, I'm up for anything." The car suddenly lurched forward and I flew towards the front of the car. I hit my head on the dashboard. "Ouch! Damn it Edward, could you give me a warning or something next time?" I rubbed my head.

"You know how I drive, Bella."

"Well I wasn't expecting it!"

"Hey, don't blame me," he said, putting his hands up in surrender. Strangely, the car stayed in the middle of the road. "back luck is just naturally attracted to you." I glared at him. He sighed, "Fine, I'm sorry, okay? But can you at least put your seat belt on?"

"Fine. Probably a good idea." As I was buckling my seat belt, I looked up at him; his eyes had dark circles under them. "Edward, are you okay? You look terrible."

"Just haven't hunted in a while." He shrugged.

I frowned. "Why not?"

"I've been busy." He looked over at me, expecting me to say something. When I didn't he continued. "I know more about your little visitor then those dogs do."

I cringed at the word "dog". He knew I didn't like it when Jacob does it, so why should he expect me to let him do it? I glared at him trough narrowed eyes.  
He looked at me questioningly for a moment, and then realized the reason behind my glaring. "Sorry." The corners of his mouth were twitching, a smile threatening to spread across his face. I kept glaring at him. "What? You're telling me he never does it?" He looked at me accusingly.

I sighed. He was right. "So what are we doing today?"

"What ever you want."

I thought for a moment, looking at him. "You should go hunting." He started to argue, so I continued quickly before he could interrupt. "I know it's not a great way to spend time together, but I'd rather be safe then sorry. I can just stay at your house 'til your done." But the truth was, I did want to spend time with Edward. He was my best friend, and I barely ever get to see him. But I hated the fact that the reason why he hasn't hunted is because of me.

"I don't know Bella... you shouldn't be left alone right now. Not with everything that's going on."

"Won't Alice be there?"

He sighed, "Yeah, she'll be there."

"Great. So I'll just spend some time with her while I'm waiting. I haven't seen her in a while."

"Fine, I'll drop you off at my house. I'll try to hurry."

"Naw, it's fine, take your time. I can see you haven't hunted in a while." We pulled into the Cullen's driveway. We were silent the rest of the way up his long driveway. When we parked in front of the house we got out. Edward was at my door holding open for me before I could blink.

"Thanks." I stepped out of the car and Edward closed my door behind me. When we go to the front door Edward stopped.

"I'll be back in a few hours. I'll try to hurry though... I don't get to see you much." He brushed the back of his cold hand gently across my cheek.

I slapped it away, knowing I hadn't hurt him. "Behave, your lucky Jacob was nice enough to let me come here. Don't push your luck."

"Sorry," he said quickly, "I just can't help myself."

I sighed. Why did Edward have to be one of those friends with benefits? It wasn't fair. "See you later." I opened up the door and stepped inside. I turned back around to ask him if he knew which room Alice was in, but he was already gone. _Dang it_, I thought, _I wanted to surprise her_.

"Alice?" I said out loud, knowing she would hear me.

"Hi Bella!" She appeared at the bottom of the stairs.

"Hi Alice!" I started running towards her, but I had barely moved one foot before Alice was in front of me, giving me a hug.

I hugged her back. "I've missed you!" I told her, and it was true. I had missed Alice so much.

"I've missed you too, Bella." she said while pulling away from me. She looked me up and down.

"What?" I asked, feeling self conscious.

"Nothing, just..." she paused, looking me up and down again, "well, to be honest, your fashion sense could use some help."

I looked down to look at the clothes I was wearing; old jeans, a dark green t-shirt that was a little too big on me, (Charlie had bought it for me. He wasn't a very good shopper.), and worn down tennis shoes that were once white, but are now covered in dried mud.

I looked up at her and saw she had a wicked smile on her face. "Oh no." I stepped back.

"Oh yes." she said and started dragging me up the stairs.

"Please no, Alice! I don't want to play dress up!"

"Too bad," she said, amused, "you know we'll end up doing what I want to do anyways." She looked back at me and I pouted. She laughed, "Oh come on Bella, it's not that bad." I huffed in response. "Ha-ha, oh Bella, how I've missed you."

* * * * * * *

Several hours later, after Alice was done playing dress up with me, Edward came back.

"Bella?" he called as he came through the front door.

"In here!" I called back. Me and Alice were in the living room talking.

Edward entered the room and walked over the couch me and Alice were sitting on. "Did you have fun?" he asked, noticing the new outfit Alice had made me put on.

Alice answered for me. "Yes!" she squeaked. "We need to have Bella over more often, I've always wanted a life size dress up doll!" I rolled my eyes.

Edward laughed. "Sound's like you guys had a great time. But I have to take Bella home now, it's 5:30."

"Bye Alice." I rose from the couch.

Alice didn't;t respond so I turned back to her to see what was wrong. Alice and Edward were staring at each other, each with a different expression on their face. Edward had a determined look in his eyes, while Alice had warning written all over her face. I waited patiently, not wanting to get in the middle of whatever it was that was going on. I was sure I would find out sooner or later. And I would. Soon.

As Edward and I stepped out the front door I immediately knew something was different. Edward grabbed my hand and spun me around so I was facing him. I tried to pull my hand away but it didn't work.

"Bella," he said, a wary tone to his voice, "I need to tell you something. I know you already know it, but I feel like I need to say it out loud."

I saw where this was going. "Edward, can we please not-"

"Just let me finish Bella, please." I sighed and closed my mouth, so he continued. "Bella...I love you. I know it doesn't mean much to you, but it does to me. I know you love Jacob, but I have to try. I think you should be with me, Bella. I could make you so happy! You would be safe with me, I'm just as protective of you as that do-Jacob is, and you know it. We could make it,-"

I cut him off. "Edward, I really don't want to have this conversation right now. Can't you just take me home? Please?"

He looked deep in to my eyes, and I knew what he was doing before he did it, but I was to late. Edward's hard, cold lips crushed mine. I pushed against his chest and kicked him, but it had no effect on him. In fact, I'm not sure he even knew I was trying to hurt him. He forced my lips open and his mouth started moving against mine. His cold breath filled my mouth. I decided the only way to make him stop was to do nothing. So I just stood there, not kicking, not punching, not doing anything, just standing there. When he realized I wasn't doing anything he pulled away.

"Done yet?" I asked, bitterness filling my voice.

"Maybe." he grinned, amused.

"Good." I pulled my arm back as far as it would go, and let it snap forward, using all of my strength. I punched Edward right in the mouth. "OUCH!DAMMIT!" I heard someone scream. It took me a moment to realize that it was me.

Edward looked at me puzzled, "What's wrong?"

"My hand! I think it's broken!" I screamed at him. He looked down at my hand and realization filled his face.

"You punched me?"

"No!" I yelled, laying the sarcasm on thick.

He looked at me guiltily. "I'm sorry."

"Just take me home!"

"Okay." He walked to the car and opened my door for me.

"I don't need your help" I spat through my teeth. Anger was filling my voice now. I got in the car and slammed the door in his face. He walked around the front of the car to the driver's side. and it looked like he was...laughing. _Laughing_? He was _laughing_? I drilled my teeth together and made my hands into fists.

"Ow." I winced in pain as my injured hand moved. Edward got in the car and started driving instantly. I locked my jaw and stared out the window.

"I'm sorry again, Bella. I had no idea my face was that hard." He was fighting a laugh at the end of the last sentence.

I glared at him. "That's not funny."

"Fine then, different subject." He smiled, "What about that kiss?"

I grunted and stared out the window again.

He laughed, "I thought it was pretty amazing myself." I could tell he was smiling, I could hear it in his voice.

"Just shut up and keep driving." I said angrily.

"Ha-ha, fine. I am sorry though." he paused and then smiled again, "About your hand, not for kissing you."

A hiss escaped my lips. "I'm going to call Jacob. Let him know were on our way." I grabbed the phone I had put in my pocket and dialed Jacob's number. He answered right after the second ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey Jake, were almost there."

"Okay," he sounded cheery. "I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Okay."

He paused. "What's wrong?" His voice turned serious, concerned, "You sound angry."

"I'll explain later." The anger was still in my voice, but not as much as it was a few minutes ago. Talking to Jacob always made me feel relaxed, safe...

"Alright, see you in a few. I love you." He sounded even more concerned.

"I love you too. Bye." I snapped the phone shut. I heard Edward exhale sharply.

"What?" What did _he_ have to be mad about?

"'I love you'" he mimicked my voice almost perfectly, only more "lovey-dovey".

I rolled my eyes, "Well I do love him, and he loves me." The thought of this made me smile. I wasn't so angry anymore.

"He's not the only one." He said under his breath, obviously not intending me to hear.

We turned a corner and there he was, in his Rabbit. He was leaning against the car, waiting. When he saw Edward's car approaching, he straightened up. Edward parked about 50 yards away.

As soon as the car stopped moving I reached for the handle, but Edward stopped me. "Wait," he pleaded, "I'm sorry, again. Please don't be mad at me, Bella. I just wanted you to know how I feel, that's all."

"I'll think about it." I said sarcastically. I started to get out of the car but was stopped again.

"Promise you'll come back to see me, please." His voice was still pleading.

"Only if you promise to behave." I looked deep into his eyes, letting him know I was being dead serious.

"I promise, just please come back. It would break Alice's heart if you didn't" he smiled.

"Okay fine, I promise."

"I'll call you soon. Bye Bella." He let me go.

"Bye Edward." I got out of the car and shut the door. Of course I was still mad at Edward, but not as mad as I was before. I wasn't good at holding grudges.

I turned around and started walking towards Jacob. His warm smile sent butterflies through my stomach and I smiled back at him. I knew when I crossed the boundary line because Jacob came running towards me. I heard Edward's car driving away fastly, and I wondered if he just didn't want to get in a fight with Jacob right now.

When Jacob reached me he pulled me up into a bear hug. The instant Jacob touched me, all of my anger was gone, and it was replaced with happiness.

"Hey Jake." I smiled up at him. He leaned down and our lips met. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wound one of his hands into my hair and put the other one on the small of my back. Our mouths moved together and we were both smiling.

"Want to go to my place?" he asked after we were done kissing.

I just smiled up at him and gave him another hug. His arms wound around me and he gave me a quick peck on the lips.

"Ha-ha, so is that a yes?" he asked.

I just smiled at him again. It didn't matter to me where we went, as long as I got to be with Jacob. My Jacob.


End file.
